La boîte aux petits mots
by theincredibleinkspitter
Summary: 'Quand tu te sentiras seule, quand les aléas de la vie alourdissent tes épaules et que tu as envie de pleurer, écris sur un bout de papier ce que tu ressens. Mets-y toutes tes émotions, chacune de tes douleurs. Puis laisse-le dans cette petite boîte. Le lendemain, tout ira mieux. Maman ne sera pas toujours là pour toi. Mais le gardien de la boîte, lui, ne partira jamais."


''Quand tu te sentiras seule et triste, quand les aléas de la vie alourdissent tes épaules et que tu as envie de pleurer, écris sur un bout de papier ce que tu ressens. Mets-y toutes tes émotions, chacune de tes douleurs. Puis laisse-le dans cette petite boîte. Le lendemain, quand tu te réveilleras, tout ira mieux. Maman ne sera pas toujours là pour toi. Mais le gardien de la boîte ne partira jamais.''

Alors à chaque fois qu'elle avait mal, elle prenait son stylo et écrivait quelques mots. Parfois, il y avait des phrases entières, de petits romans d'enfant triste.

''Mes camarades de classe ont été méchants, ils se sont moqués de moi devant tout le monde à cause de mon t-shirt Roi Lion et la maîtresse ne les a pas grondé. Pourtant c'est mon préféré, mon grand frère Timothée me l'a offert pour mes six ans...''

''Megan a soulevé ma jupe devant quand j'écrivais au tableau. J'ai eu envie de pleurer mais je ne suis plus un bébé..''

''Julie a répété dans tout le collège que j'étais amoureuse de Frédéric. Maintenant je n'ose plus aller en cours et croiser son regard...''

''Il m'a dit que notre amour durerait toujours. J'y ai cru, mais il est partie avec une autre fille, et je me sens si seule maintenant...''

Des mots, plein de mots, mais surtout beaucoup de douleur. Des maux quotidiens. Jamais elle n'ouvrit la boîte. Elle y glissait juste ses bouts de papier, ses peines qu'elle ne pouvait partager, car sa mère s'était envolée vers des cieux qu'elle espérait plus cléments, sans cancers ni maladies.

Au début, quand elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle attendait la nuit avec beaucoup d'espoir, comme la petite souris. Car chaque soir, après avoir couché sur le papier la raison de sa tristesse, elle trouvait le sommeil à une vitesse inhabituelle, et ses rêves étaient fous, colorés, emplis d'une jovialité que le monde réel ne lui offrait jamais. Il y avait de larges étendues vertes, des plaines à n'en plus finir, avec des animaux de toutes les espèces, et parfois même, elle voyait des créatures venues de contrées inconnues. Certains battaient l'air avec leurs ailes multicolores, d'autres se roulaient dans l'herbe en poussant des cris ressemblant à des rires d'enfants joyeux. Certains avec de longues tentacules, d'autres de grands yeux, mais aucun n'était menaçant. Tout était onirique, fantasmagorique, et toujours terriblement fantastique. Le soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel, et la petite fille ne se demandait pas pourquoi ces songes étaient si réels et si beaux à la fois. La nuit était devenue son refuge, un oasis de bonheur rassurant où elle aimait se plonger pour échapper à la cruauté de la vie. Mais surtout, elle se sentait protégée, comme si quelqu'un veillait sur elle pour s'assurer que son sommeil soit aussi agréable que possible.

Et puis la petite fille se mit à grandir.

Elle apprit à s'éloigner des âmes négatives, qui vous bouffent de l'intérieur comme un parasite. Oh, ce n'était pas chose facile. Mais doucement, en y mettant toute son énergie, elle arrivait à faire face à la méchanceté de ses semblables bien que, les années avançant, ses pensées lui dictait qu'elle était bien différente de cette masse humaine : trop honnête, trop rêveuse. La désormais jeune demoiselle voulait faire honneur à sa mère, en devenant comme elle une femme forte, qui ravale sa peur et hurle à la gueule du loup pour le faire déguerpir. Il y eu le lycée, puis l'université. La cour des grands, et les emmerdes des adultes. Aussi, ses ennuis se firent plus précis : la difficulté des études, la rivalité au sein d'une même promotion, le joli garçon qui n'a d'œil que pour la garce de première, le besoin d'argent pour subsister, et la solitude. Toujours la même.

Pendant quelques années, la jeune fille avait délaissé la boîte. C'était l'adolescence, le besoin de se distinguer de la masse et de balancer des insultes au visage des passants. Mais surtout, à cette période-là de son existence, elle en voulait à sa mère de l'avoir quitté. Ce n'était la faute de personne, juste la maladie, mais elle était en colère, car plus que jamais, elle avait besoin d'elle. D'une voix réconfortante, qui gronde mais qui écoute, et qui aide à grandir. La demoiselle avait délaissé la boîte, et avec elle tout rêve coloré disparu de son existence.

Jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'elle écoutait de la musique dans son lit, un peu mélancolique, elle se demanda si il lui était possible de se replonger dans un sommeil aussi bienfaiteur que durant son enfance. Elle se rappela de ce sentiment rassurant : celui de ne plus être seule. Alors, ce soir-là, elle déchira un morceau de papier de son calepin, et écrivit les mots suivants :

« Je veux retourner dans mes rêves d'autrefois. »

Puis, se glissant sous son édredon, la gorge serrée, elle se demanda si son univers onirique aurait autant changé qu'elle-même au cours de ces dernières années, et si les capacités magiques qu'elle avait vouées à cette boîte dans son enfance étaient toujours intactes.

Quand son âme s'éveilla au sein du rêve, tout avait changé.

Plus d'hybrides dansant au grès du vent. Plus d'animaux inconnus pour réclamer la caresse de ses doigts.

Elle était dans une grande pièce, dont les murs étaient peints de couleurs chaudes et les fauteuils couverts de coussins accueillants. Le sol était dallé, en marbre noir et brillant tout à la fois. Si le décor était tout autre, le sentiment d'apaisement qui en émanait était identique. Les étagères croulaient sous les livres en tout genre, de beaux fruits l'attendaient sur la table, une musique légère enivrait ses gestes, et une odeur de repas délicieuse, presque familiale, embaumait ses narines. La jeune fille fut prise d'un élan de joie, reconnaissant cette sensation de joie d'antan, se sentant chez elle, en sécurité. Et cette présence était toujours là, comme un père assis au coin du feu qui regarde son enfant jouer, non loin de lui.

Ce sentiment lui rappelait sa mère. La douceur de ses bras avant qu'elle s'endorme, son sourire rayonnant, son parfum. Et soudainement, alors que tout était idyllique, la jeune fille se sentit seule. Terriblement seule. Sans contrôler ses émotions, elle s'effondra sur le sol en pleurs. Les dalles froides firent frissonner son dos. ''C'est drôlement réel pour un rêve '', se dit-elle. Mais elle continuait à sangloter, espérant qu'elle allait se réveiller avant que tout ne devienne un cauchemar.

C'est alors que le sentiment rassurant qui flottait dans la pièce s'effaça. Comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur pause. Des pas feutrés se firent entendre, provenant d'un recoin de la pièce. Quelqu'un s'avançait vers elle, et cette personne était triste, cela s'entendait dans sa voix, qui doucement, murmurait le prénom de la jeune fille.

Son premier réflexe fut d'avoir peur, mais elle sut que cet inconnu tentait de cacher ses faiblesses, et se dévoilait en allant vers elle. Elle comprit qu'il avait toujours été là, caché dans l'ombre, à l'observer sans aucune mauvaise intention, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux. Et quand elle put mettre un visage sur ce gardien silencieux, elle se jeta dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle serra ses épaules contre lui, glissant ses mains dans son dos, alors qu'il restait stoïque, sous le choc de sa réaction. Doucement, il se laissa aller, comme un homme qui a oublié comment serrer quelqu'un contre soi. Et il prononça à nouveau son prénom, son visage perdu dans les mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille.

Il lui parla de sa mère, qu'il connaissait bien. Leur amitié était immense, sans limites, et ensemble, ils avaient beaucoup voyagé. D'univers en univers, à travers des époques révolues ou futures. Ils s'étaient battus contre des monstres aux langages inconnus, avaient fait des rencontres exceptionnelles, indépendants de l'espace-temps, seuls dans une bulle résistant aux aléas de la vie. Seulement, le voyageur n'était pas humain, son corps ne vieillissait jamais, alors que son amie sentait la vieillesse ronger doucement ses membres. Il raconta à la jeune fille la douleur de leur séparation, la tristesse qu'il ressentit, lui, face à une simple mortelle qui retournait à une vie sans embûches. Il venait lui rendre visite, de temps en temps. Et lui promit de toujours veiller sur la petite fille qui venait de naître, qui n'était pas de lui, mais qu'il saurait chérir comme le souvenir de son amie baroudeuse.

''Ta mère avait raison. Je ne partirai jamais.''

Sur ces mots, le Docteur serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Et l'océan d'amour qui s'échappa de son cœur était plus grand que la solitude, plus fort que la méchanceté, plus ravageur que les insultes. Il faisait tout valser, car cet amour était pur, véritable, sincère. Et quand elle se réveilla, ôtée trop tôt à ce rêve magnifique, elle sentit qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule face à l'adversité de sa condition humaine. Car il lui suffisait de glisser un mot dans la boîte, et il serait là. Parfois même, le Docteur s'échappait des rêves et venait passer quelques jours avec elle. Ils riaient, ils parlaient des heures et des heures, tout était parfait. Et la jeune fille ignorait les railleries des autres humains quand elle pensait à son compagnon, toujours souriant, toujours jovial. Car dans le fond, elle savait qu'un ami imaginaire valait bien mieux qu'une poignée de copains réels, qui finissent toujours par partir et vous oublier. Elle savait que son Docteur serait toujours là, et que quand sa vie la dégoûterait trop, elle partirait avec lui vers des univers lointains et plus cléments, main dans la main avec la plus belle personne jamais créée.


End file.
